Must be the water
by Subalpine602
Summary: See how Zim plans to doom the world this time


Must be the water  
  
  
Like all good Aliens on missions Zim had things to do this day to make sure that his plans for taking over the world were not foiled, once again by that annoying Dib monkey who would never leave the planet to the doom that it was sure to come to.  
  
At that time Gir was busy watching the scary monkey show yet again while Zim got ready for the day of making the foul humans fall to his feet like they should. All of a sudden the computers voice came booming on "warning intruder alert".  
  
Zim sighs only to say "Will these girl scouts ever LEARN"   
  
Looking though the door he sees Dib standing there as smug as ever pounding on the door screaming "Open up Zim I know what you are doing!"  
  
slowly opening the door Zim asks "What are you talking about I am having a quite day in the comfort of my own home!"  
  
seeing what Zim is wearing now he asks with a note of sarcasm "And do you usually carry heavy equipment around the house?!?"  
  
Zim looks at him and asks "don't you?"  
  
Dib thinks for a bit but then says "yes but thats different I try and SAVE the world with it!"  
  
Just thinking for a bit almost saying something then stopping Zim finally says "I grow tired of this conversation leave my house or I shall have to sick the gnomes on you"  
  
Dib starts to scream out to him as he closes the door "I know you are planning to poison the water supply and as long as I live you will never get away with it"  
  
Zims let out a small evil laugh "well I will have to fix that now wont I! Gnomes, after him!"  
  
For a short time after that all Zim could hear were the screams of Dib running away. slamming the door shut Zim got back to his plans for taking over the world, again.  
  
Turning the TV off Zim looked at Gir and said "Gir don't you want a tasty taco?"  
  
Gir raised his hands over his head and screamed "TACO!!!" then sticks his tongue out of his mouth.  
  
Smiling Zim says "Good, now if you want a taco what do you have to do?"  
  
  
Gir looks at him and says "I love my tacos please give me tacos!"  
  
Zim gets a smug look and says " I will give you tacos oh what tacos I shall give and all you have to do is concentrate on this mission Gir the tallest will not be happy if we fail again"   
  
Gir locks into duty mode and says as if two voices were talking at once "yes my master"  
  
"Very good Gir now get ready we have a long day of work ahead of us," Zim says with a sly note in his voice. "I shall put on my devious disguise once again Gir get into yours as well."  
  
"Awwww I don' wanna, OK!" Gir said as he ran to get his costume.  
  
At first Zims plan was not to actually poison the water supply, but Dib had a good idea that Zim could not help but to take credit for. Sure this now meant Dib would now know everything about this plan but by being secret, even more so then normal he knew he could get away with it.  
  
The only question is what fine Irkin poison will he use to destroy the humans with "there are so many poisons that will make the humans surrender, like the foul Sweedbin which makes all the food you eat taste like dookie! Or th......." interrupted by Girs laughing Zim turned around and asked "what is it now?  
  
Gir, trying to hold back laughing long enough to speak says "dookie!" then starts to roll on the floor laughing again.  
  
Zim sighs and starts to look though the poisons again, Gir continues to roll around.  
  
After about two hours of looking though the poisons and laughing he picked a poison that took many lives on his planet, the was only one name for a poison so bad Bouk it was a poison that lowered the persons IQ to 50 surly then the human could not defend himself from the wrath of Zim while being so slow .  
  
  
After picking the poison Zim dragged Gir away from the scary monkey show and to the real important issues. while he was getting moved Gir asked "where are we going?!?!".  
  
Zim just sighs and says nothing, and continues to drag Gir. Once they reach the door Zim stops and says "OK get into your clever costume we cant let any of the humans know the truth"  
  
Gir goes into duty mode "yes my master" and puts it on  
  
Zim looks him over and says "good Gir now we are ready to go"  
  
Walking down the street Zim laughed because these humans had no idea of the doom that was coming and they had no idea.  
  
Thats all for now keep in touch 


End file.
